Lo mejor para mi
by Ninizz
Summary: Este es un One-Shoot Esta es una historia Quinntana, estas chicas se aman pero el amor duele aveces y se debe terminar por el bien de las dos, esto está basado en todo lo malo que puede tener una persona, en que es lo mejor y que decisiones se debe tomar para ser feliz totalmente, y que no importa lo que la gente diga, al final debemos dejar que el corazon decida..


Lo mejor para mi

_Glee no me pertenece, ni sus personajes "lamentablemente", espero les guste este nuevo One-Shott._

Quinn Fabray caminaba con sus libros bajo su brazo derecho, su camino alguno de sus compañeros de clase, le daban buenos días, otras personas simplemente le daban una mirada tímida y el resto le sonreían tímidamente; no se consideraba la chica más popular de la preparatoria, estaba por debajo de serlo, sin embargo lo que caracterizaba a aquella chica era el hecho de que siempre tenía una sonrisa para todos,a sus casi 19 años de edad y a unos meses de graduarse de la preparatoria, Quinn tenía todo lo que una chica de aquella edad podía desear. Un desempeño académico excelente, una vida social activa de la mano de sus amigos, una familia amorosa, que siempre estaban al pendiente de ella, pero le faltaba algo, le faltaba su talon de aquiles, su latina favorita, su perdición, Santana Lopez.

Santana Lopez la ex novia de Quinn Fabray, una chica rebelde de mirada penetrante, que conquistaba a cualquier chica o chico, hermana mayor de la abaja reina de la escuela y por ende el crush de casi todas las amigas de ella cuando llegaba en su convertible rojo a dejar a su hermanita en la escuela, era una chica cínica, impulsiva,mujeriega,narcisista,viciosa entre muchas otras cosas, pero a pesar de todo eso podía ser amorosa aunque sea con su hermana menor Bree y su ex-novia Quinn Fabray, aunque ya no estén juntas, no se hablen y nada por el estilo Santana ha demostrado que todavia siente aprecio por la rubia, eso se demostró cuando se entero que su hermana le comenzó a hacer la vida imposible a Quinn en la escuela, cuando se entero de eso inmediatamente llamo a su hermana para advertirle que dejara tranquila a la rubia sino iban a tener problemas, eso ocasiono una gran discusión con las hermanas, pero al final la menor de los Lopez desistió de molestar a la rubia para que su hermana no se enojara con ella.

Bree no era una persona mala, bueno si lo era pero no al nivel de su hermana mayor y tampoco lo era con Quinn, solo comenzó a molestarla porque se enojo mucho cuando su hermana se fue de la ciudad todo por culpa de Quinn Fabray, la hermana menor de Santana amaba a su hermana como a nadie, era su todo y para Santana también lo era su hermana, su madre murió cuando Bree nació, Santana solo tenia 5 años de edad, desde ese entonces se dedico a cuidar a su hermana y darle todo el amor que necesitaba, por eso Bree era muy celosa con las chicas que estaban con su hermana, ninguna le caía bien, porque su amor tenia que ser para ella, pero supo que eso no iba a ser así desde el momento en que su hermana vio a Quinn supo que le gusto de verdad.

*flashback*

S: Quien es esa chica? (le pregunto a su hermana con una sonrisa un día que iba a llevarla a la escuela)

Br: Oh, ella es Quinn Fabray esta en el mismo año que yo. (dice sin importancia)

S: Es muy linda, tiene novio o algo así? es tu amiga?

Br: Creo que no tiene novio, y no es mi amiga pero si he hablado muchas veces con ella, me cae bien, es la típica chica que le cae bien a todos y no te le vas a acercar ok ? (la mira alzando una ceja)

S: De que hablas solo te pregunte quien es ella (se ríe)

Br: Eres mi hermana te conozco como la palma de mi mano, ella es pura Santana no la corrompas (se ríe)

S: Hermanita sabes que no lo voy a hacer, ahora ya bájate del auto se te hace tarde.

Br: Ok, nos vemos cuídate mucho, te quiero (le da un abrazo)

S: También te quiero pequeña. (le besa la frente)

Br: Guarda esos te quiero para mi solamente ok? (dice cuando se desmonta del auto)

S: Sabes que mis te quiero son solo para ti (sonríe)

*fin del flashback*

Y no era mentira, sus te quiero eran solo para Bree, hasta que comenzó a perseguir a Quinn y se enamoro como loca de ella esa niña de 14 cuando ella tenia 19, al principio Bree no lo aceptaba el romance pero luego tubo que admitir que la rubia había cambiado a su hermana y tubo que comenzarla a querer, por eso le afecto tanto cuando ella se fue de la ciudad y por eso comenzó a molestarla.

Santana y Quinn se amaban a su manera pero lo hacían, solo que Santana nunca quiso aceptar que la amaba y por eso se acostaba con diferentes chicas, para tratar de engañar a su mente y corazón , Quinn la perdono muchas veces los rumores que decían sobre ella, hasta que un día se harto y fue a donde le dijeron que iba a estar Santana y allí la encontró con una pelirroja sentada a horcajadas sobre Santana y comiéndose a besos, cuando Santana vio a Quinn no supo que hacer y ahí fue donde se acabo todo, su relación de casi 2 años se acabo. Al principio Santana no lo aceptaba y le armaba escándalos a Quinn en cualquier lugar si la veía con alguien, hasta que un día se canso de eso, y decidió dejarla ser feliz, sabia que estando en la ciudad no iba a poder alejarse de Quinn asi que decidió irse, se fue y solo se despidió de Bree, Quinn supo que ella se había ido un dia que Bree esta reclamándole y diciéndole que su hermana se fue de la ciudad por culpa de ella.

Santana se había ido a vivir a la ciudad de la perdición Los Ángeles, allá comenzó a hacer su vida, esta no fue muy buena, vivía una vida mala, llena de drogas, alcohol, si cuando vivía en Lima no le importaba nada, luego de que termino con Quinn le importaba mucho menos, aveces llamaba a Quinn pero no hablaba solo quería escuchar su voz, esa rubia fue su perdición, su padre le decía que debía volver a la casa ya que Bree se le comenzó a salir de las manos, comenzó a ser rebelde pero no tanto como ella, solo era de esas típicas chicas que molestan a los demás de la escuela porque si, Santana sabia que hacia esto para llamar la atención y que si volvía su hermanita volvería a ser esa chica que era antes, así que por el bien de su hermana volvió a Lima, luego de 2 años sin ir por esa ciudad volvió ya con 24 años, y fue a la escuela a darle la sorpresa a su hermana, sabia que ya no era la niña de antes, pero la conocía tanto que sabia bien que cuando su hermana la vea se iba a emocionar.

Justo como lo planeo, Santana llego a la escuela justo en el momento en el que todos estaban saliendo, todos y todas se quedaron mirando una moto Ducati negra 2014 que había llegado a buscar a alguien, en esta estaba lo que era al parecer una chica, ya que llevaba unos pantalones ajustados negros, unas botas negras y una chaqueta de cuero negra, por la puerta iban saliendo justamente Quinn Fabray y Rachel Berry su mejor amiga que es prima de Santana y Bree y por otro lado Bree Lopez y Kitty Wilde mejor amiga de Bree, cuando Quinn vio que la chica se quito el casco no lo podía creer, no creía que era Santana, lo creyó cuando vio a Bree saltar sobre la chica, miles de recuerdos llegaron a su mente, su mejor amiga se dio cuenta de esto y solo la miro.

Q: No puedo creer que este aquí, después de tanto tiempo (sin creerlo)

R: Era tiempo de que volviera ya (alzando los hombros)

Q: Y si me habla Rachel que hago? (asustada)

R: Tu tranquila, ya lo de ustedes fue hace 3 años tienes que superarlo.

Q: Lo se, pero sabes bien como es ella, que hará cuando se entere de que tengo un novio?

R: No va a hacer nada, porque ella no tiene poder sobre ti, tu tienes a Troy que es un buen chico y te ama mucho.

Eso era cierto Quinn tenia ya un año de relación con Troy West, este era un chico universitario ya, le lleva solo un año de edad, habían comenzado su romance el año pasado cuando el estudiaba en la misma escuela, a diferencia de Santana este no era para nada callejero, no le gustaba mucho salir, ni tomar, ni hacer las cosas indebidas, por eso Quinn le hizo caso a el, necesitaba alguien que valla por el buen camino, aunque nunca se había olvidado de la mala que le erizaba la piel con solo susurrarle algo al oído.

Por otra parte Santana estaba saludando a su hermanita.

S: Por Dios que grande estas princesa (abrazando a su hermana)

Br: Creíste que nunca iba a crecer? (sonríe y ve como todos y todas están babeando por Santana) y ustedes que miran? vallanse a sus casas y dejen de babear por mi hermana (dice algo enojada)

S: Por lo que veo sigues siendo mi celosa de siempre (se ríen)

Br: Ja, ja no me causa gracia, San no seas mal educada y saluda a Kitty (quien estaba babeando observando a Santana)

S: Oh por Dios Kitty, no te estaba reconociendo, estas muy grande (la abraza) por Dios me hacen sentir una anciana (se ríe)

K: Claro que no San, tu no eres para nada una anciana por el contrario, mientras mas adulta estas mejor (dice mordiéndose el labio)

Br: Ok, Kitty es suficiente (dice molesta y Santana se ríe)

S: Gracias por el alago Kitty (le agarra la mano y sonríe de forma coqueta)

Br: Ok, ya paren las dos, San mira quien esta por ahí. (dice mirando hasta donde Quinn)

S: Esa es Quinn? (su corazón se estremeció al verla)

Br: Si, por que no vas y la saludas? (sonríe, sabia bien que se estaba muriendo por preguntar por ella)

S: No, que tal que voy y me ignora?

Br: No lo va a hacer, ve salúdala (sonríe)

S: No pierdo nada verdad? (comienza a caminar)

K: No podías dejármela a mi? aveces creo que me odias (dice molesta)

Br: No te hagas ilusiones Kitty, San ama a Quinn no importa que pasen los años, ahora vamos a esperar que termine de hablar con ella, luego te vas en mi auto y yo me voy con ella es su moto.

K: Deja que yo me valla con ella (sonríe)

Br: Noooo, ella me vino a buscar a mi.

K: Ya, no te pongas así, Dios que hermana mas celosa tiene Santana (se ríe y Bre la mira mal)

Q: Oh, por Dios Rach, viene para acá (dice asustada) mírale la sonrisa por Dios que hago?

R: Tranquila Q, actúa normal. (cuando ya se estaba acercando)

S: Pero miren a quien tenemos aquí Rachel Berry y Quinn Fabary (dice con una sonrisa)

Q: Hola San, hola Santana (se corrige automáticamente) como estas?

S: Yo bien y tu Quinn? (con una sonrisa)

R: Hola San (dice con una sonrisa)

S: Hola Rach, así es que vas a saludar a tu primita querida? (se ríe y esta la abraza, pues si Rachel es prima de Santana de parte de madre, a esta también le tenia mucho afecto y aunque no lo crean solo la escuchaba a ella aunque sea 5 años menor)

R: No sabia que ibas a venir, Bree no me dijo nada (dice mientras Quinn mira a Santana embelesada)

S: Ella no lo sabia, fue una sorpresa, y díganme como están? (dice mirando a Quinn)

R: Yo muy bien (y Santana la mira de forma cómplice)

S: Y tu Q? ya no hablas?

Q: Claro que si, es solo que las estaba dejando saludarse (da una sonrisa nerviosa) y tu como estas donde estuviste todo este tiempo?

S: Estuve en la ciudad de la perdición ya saben Los Angeles, ahi es que pertenezco (sonríe sinicamente)

Q: Al parecer no has cambiado en nada (dice algo molesta y en ese momento llego el auto de Troy a buscarla)

S: Aunque no lo creas cambie y mucho (dice sincera) sino no estuviera hablando tan civilizadamente contigo. (alza los hombros)

Q: Eso ni tu te lo crees ( se ríe)

S: Piensa lo que quieras, te demostrare lo contrario (le guiña un ojo y sonríe)

R: Por favor no empiecen.

S y Q: Es ella (dicen al tiempo)

S: Bueno yo solo vine a saludarte, nos vemos por ahí Quinn (sonríe y da la vuelta) a y se me olvidaba, felicidades, dile a ese tal Troy que te trate bien o lo mato (comienza a caminar)

Q: Me trata mucho mejor que tu ( le grita haciendo que Santana se sienta mal, pero se hace la tonta)

R: Oh, por Dios la tensión todavia sigue entre ustedes (se ríe) no puedo creer que después de como te trato Santana la sigas amando (se ríe)

Q: No amo a esa estúpida.

R: Si lo que digas, Troy vino a buscarte, nos vemos mañana. (se despide y se va)

Tr: Hey con quien era esa chica que hablabas ? (le dice cuando se sube al auto )

Q: Solo una vieja amiga.

Tr: Oh, que bueno (sonríe) y como te fue hoy?

Quinn empezó a contarle como le fue en el día, la tarde paso rápido y ya era de noche Quinn estaba en su cama viendo tv, se había pasado el día pensando en el encuentro con Santana, aunque no quería, le había causado efecto volver a verla, se la encontró mas sexy que nuca, la madurez le estaba haciendo bien, extrañaba tener esas tontas discusiones con ella, mientras estaba en sus pensamientos sintió que llegaba un mensaje.

**Por Dios estas mas preciosa que nunca, si se eso nunca te hubiese dejado ir, no tengo que decirte quien es, porque sabes perfectamente quien soy, besos para ti preciosa, los besos son para donde quiera que los necesites bebe. **

**Por Dios Santana nunca vas a dejar de ser tan vulgar? y como diablos tienes mi teléfono? juro por Dios que si fue Rachel la matare. -Q**

Santana al leer el mensaje comenzó a reír como loca, le encantaba molestarla, se sabia el numero de teléfono de Quinn de memoria, y por eso envió el mensaje.

**Por Dios, como conoces a la mujer que amas eh? sin decirte nada sabias que era yo, jajajjjaja nadie me tubo que dar tu teléfono sabes que me lo se de memoria. -San**

Quinn inmediatamente contesto el mensaje guardo el numero de Santana.

**Si, si lo que digas, dime que quieres?-Q**

**Nada solo quiero saludarte y eso, por que peleas tanto? -San**

**No, peleo solo que no confió en ti, no después de todo lo que me hiciste. -Q**

**Q, no seas rencorosa, no voy a hablar contigo esto por mensaje, te puedo llamar? te prometo no molestarte. -San**

**Ok llama- Q**

Eso mismo hizo Santana inmediatamente la llamo.

Q: Bueno?

S: Por Dios que voz tan sexy (se ríe)

Q: Para eso me llamaste? (algo molesta)

S: Por Dios no te enojes tanto Q, no seas rencorosa, eso es malo. (se acuesta y empieza a tirar una pelota al aire)

Q: No soy rencorosa solo que no olvido fácil. (dice sonriendo le gustaban sus peleas)

S: Q, ya de verdad pasaron 3 años, no deberíamos olvidar todo ya? quiero comenzar todo con buen pie, quiero por lo menos ser tu amiga puedo?

Q: No lo se, Santana no se si ya puedo confiar en ti. (algo triste) me has hecho mucho daño.

S: Lo se y estoy arrepentida, pero quiero enmendar mi error.

Q: Tengo que pensarlo, si?

S: Ok, tu eres la que decides eso. (dice algo molesta)

Q: Ok y cuéntame como te ha ido?

Santana empezó a contarle casi todas las historias de L.A, y asi pasaron la noche, Quinn también le contó todo lo que ha pasado desde que se fue, le contó sobre Troy y soprendentemente Santana se trago la rabia pero no dijo nada en su contra y así se hizo tarde hasta que tuvieron que colgar porque Quinn tenia escuela al otro día y debía dormir. A Santana le gusto mucho conversar con Quinn porque ya estaba cediendo de a poco y eso solo fue el primer día, así que le iba a ir mejor, Santana sabia que le había hecho mucho mal a Quinn pero quería enmendar todo eso.

los días fueron pasando y Santana y Quinn volvieron a ser amigas, luego de eso dos meses después Quinn termino su relación con Troy, no quería fingir mas que el le gustaba, estaba volviendo a sentir amor por su chica mala, nunca olvidara la carta que Santana le envió el día después de conocer personalmente a Troy, incluso sonríe al recordar todo lo que dice.

*flashback*

Para Quinn:

El te da su amor, tu duermes con dudas. Ahora ves que la costumbre no es lo que aparenta ser es tan sincero, contrario a mis defectos, pero a mi nunca me dejaras de querer, el no entiende el procedimiento cuando y como darte un beso, en cambio yo encuentro todos tus puntos débiles, no tiene la táctica adecuada para arrancarme de tu pecho, yo que te falle mas de mil veces, sigo siendo tu dueña Fabray, tienes que volver a nacer para ver si en otra vida te enamoras de el, yo sigo siendo tu dueña todas las noches yo me aparezco en tus sueños, fui tu primer amor, ese que nunca se olvida, yo se que soy mala, pero tu corazón solo soy yo la que sabe sanarlo, se que el te ha dado lo que yo nunca te di, enserio perdón por hacerte daño, me arrepiento de eso todos los dias de mi vida, no te niego que lo odio aunque el te haga feliz, pero entiendo que el gano la guerra hace muchísimo tiempo y eso fue solo por mi culpa y aveces se me olvida que ya te perdi, se que me ofreciste solo una amistad, pero créeme si no te decía esto me moría te amo Quinn eso lo sabes y eso nadie nunca lo va a cambiar.

Cuando Quinn leyó eso, se le salieron las lagrimas e inmediatamente termino con Troy, no quería vivir una mentira con el.

*fin del flashback*

3 meses después de que Santana siguiera tratando de conquistar a Quinn, esta por fin volvió a salir en una cita con ella, y después de eso una semana después se hicieron oficialmente novias otra vez, Santana estaba por conseguir un trabajo como ayudante del Glee club se lo había comentado pero no era seguro, Quinn rogaba porque si se lo dieran así podía ver a la latina todos los días.

Un día iba caminando Quinn por el pasillo, de camino a su locker y se encontró con su mejor amiga, esta empezó a pelearle porque no había aparecido en todo el fin de semana por estar con Santana, Quinn solamente se reía, le encantaba que su mejor amiga pelee con Santana por ella, eso era lo que hacían la mayoría de tiempo, aunque en el caso contrario Bree peleaba con ella por Santana, estaban locas todas.

Mientras que Rachel le peleaba ella estaba buscando sus cosas en el casillero, hasta que se dio la vuelta y vio a lo lejos a Santana caminando junto con el señor Shue, a la rubia se le puso inmediatamente una sonrisa cuando vio a la latina con su ropa de chica mala, sus pantalones roto, converse, t-shirt blanco y su chaqueta de cuero, también sonrió porque de una manera u otra, cuando Santana le sonrió le confirmo que le dieron el trabajo.

Rachel elevo una ceja al ver que su amiga no hacía más que sonreír como idiota, conocía muy bien esa sonrisa y sabia que esa sonrisa boba solo era para la latina, aquella era la sonrisa estúpida que ponía siempre que Santana estaba cerca, así que se volteo y vio a su prima quien también le sonreía.

R: No lo puedo creer también va a estar aquí? (algo molesta, pues era el único lugar con el que compartía con su mejor amiga) aparte de que te rapta el fin de semana también la tenemos aqui?

Q: Solo estábamos en la casa de la playa, sabes muy bien que íbamos a ir porque te lo dije y no te conteste porque sabes que cuando estoy con ella no me gustan las interrupciones.

R: Si lo se, malditas ninfomanas las dos (Quinn se ríe) no puedo creer como la perdonaste tan pronto, es mi prima y todo pero sabemos que no es lo mejor para ti.

Q: Ya han pasado casi 6 meses, Rach (dijo abatida la chica) ¿Por qué todo mundo se empeña a seguir diciendo lo mismo?

R: Todos sabemos que no es buena para ti, Q…Solo estamos tratando de abrirte los ojos.

Q: No quiero tener esta conversación contigo. Ya lo hablamos. Ella me quiere, ¿es tan difícil de entender eso? eres su prima a la cual ella le hace caso, no entiendo como hablas así de ella.

R: Ella sabe bien lo que opino sobre esta relación, que sea mi prima no quita que vea la realidad y de verdad Lo que me es difícil de entender, es que como tú, una persona tan inteligente, pueda ser tan ciega cuando se trata de ella. (Sin decir mas Rachel se fue dejando sola a Quinn)

La hora del almuerzo había llegado y Quinn caminaba del brazo de uno de sus mejores amigos, Puck. A pesar de que todos en el instituto sabían que Quinn ya tenía una relación, no podían faltar aquellas personas que decían que aquellos dos eran el uno para el otro,era muy evidente que el chico tenía un cierto enamoramiento en su mejor amiga, sin embargo el chico de los ojos miel sabía que era mejor continuar con el título de mejor amigo a aspirar a ser nada en la vida de la chica.

A Santana no le gustaban mucho esos comentarios, y mas por eso se busco el trabajo en la escuela para estar mas cerca de todo, por eso le había advertido a Puck para que no tengan muestras de afecto ya que saben como puede ser la latina de celosa. Estaban casi todos los del glee club sentados juntos, estos eran inseparables, cuando Quinn vio a Rachel esta solo le sonrió, obviamente no se iba a enojar con su mejor amiga por una tontería, luego de eso Quinn se puso de pie para ir a buscar una botella de agua, cuando iba caminando, algunas de las chicas que estaban enamoradas de Santana empezaron a murmurar

Natalia: Vieron que la hermana de Bree es la nueva ayudante en el Glee club?

Heather: No, te creo.

Natalia: Pues créeme, me apuntare en el Glee club, esa chica es demasiado sexy, Quiero decir ¿la has visto? Todo su cuerpo grita Sexo, Además escuché que el sábado estuvo en un club nudista y se llevó a la cama como a tres bailarinas.

Quinn estaba escuchando todo lo que decían de su novia, no era que quería escuchar sino que estaban hablando en voz alta como para que ella las escuche.

Heather: Pues no sé, Natalia, se ve que en verdad está enamorada de Camila (la otra chica soltó una carcajada)

Natalia: No me hagas reír, Santana seguirá siendo la misma rompe-corazones. No importa con quien esté o cuanto trate de cambiar, todos sabemos que árbol torcido, jamás su tronco endereza.

La rubia solo suspiro pesadamente y fue a la mesa donde estaba sentada, tomo sus cosa y se fue al campo de fottball, ese era un lugar tranquilo, sentía como se le aceleraba el corazón, Quinn sabía que Santana no era perfecta, que había hecho muchas cosas anteriormente, a sus 23 años de edad ya habia hecho bastante cosas malas, Pero no podía juzgar a una persona por las cosas malas que esta había hecho antes.

Sabia bien que ya le había hecho daño, pero sabia también que Santana no iba a engañarla otra vez, no lo iba a hacer otra vez, o eso es lo que ella misma trataba de convencerse. Cuando comenzó a hablar otra vez con Santana ella misma le dijo a QUinn que en L.A había roto muchos corazones, que comenzó a consumir drogas, fumaba tabaco y tomaba bebidas alcohólicas, pero al contrario de darle la espalda, Quinn trato de ayudarla a dejar esos vicios, de una manera u otra, volvió a Santana una persona diferente, la primera vez que fueron novias trato de cambiarle su forma pero no puedo, esta vez si pudo ayudarla.

Cuando le dijeron a todos que volvieron a estar juntas Una vez que ambas formalizaron su relación, los comentarios en torno a eso no pudieron faltar, los susurros, las miradas confundidas, los comentarios, todo se volvió algo que se salió de control cada vez que veian que la latina iba a buscar a la rubia a la escuela como en los viejos tiempos, en la escuela todos sabían de Santana Lopez , la rompe corazones de Lima y L.A. La chica que tenía sexo con cualquier objeto que tuviera dos senos y una vagina, vulgares los comentarios, pero así era Santana.

La relación con la chica le afecto tanto, en una manera tan positiva que incluso Santana fue a la casa de Quinn y conoció a sus padres como su novia oficial ya que la primera vez que fueron pareja no lo hicieron.

Sin embargo y a pesar de que Quinn veía los cambios en su novia, no dejaba de pensar que Santana seguía siendo aquella chica de impulsos acelerados, de sangre caliente y de experiencia masiva, algo con lo que Quinn no podía competir.

Escuchar aquellos comentarios le dolían y le hacían pensar que podían ser ciertos, porque a pesar de los besos apasionados y las caricias descontroladas, Quinn seguía sin poder llegar al punto de concretar la relación al punto más íntimo. Y aunque Lauren le decía que no se preocupara, era obvio que si se tenía que preocupar.

S: Sabia que ibas a estar aquí (se sienta al lado)

Q: Solo vine a pensar (dice secándose las lagrimas pero sin mirarla)

S: Que paso princesa? fui a tu mesa y Rachel me dijo que te fuiste sin decir nada. (la acaricia la cara y le seca las lagrimas)

Q: Con que la amenazaste para que te diga ? (sonríe un poco)

S: Se iba a quedar sin solos si no me dice (Las dos se ríen)

Q: Estoy tratando que te acepte y tu la amenazas?

S: Mi prima me va a aceptar ya veras (sonríe) eso no es importante

Q: Es importante para mí, además, con todo lo que dicen de ti, es imposible que les haga entender de que eres lo mejor para mí.

S: Por eso estas aquí? (curiosa) Donde estaba ahora y con Quien me acosté? (Quinn suspira) pensé que habíamos superado esa etapa (algo triste)

Q: Es duro escuchar todo eso, sé que no es verdad, pero después pienso que si lo es porque yo no puedo darte todo eso que tú quieres de mí.

S: No quiero solo sexo contigo Q, quiero estar así contigo, estar bien, sin peleas, sin engaños, las dos juntas, eso es lo que me importa que estés conmigo. (le besa la frente) yo no quiero que seas como todas las chicas con las que estuve, por eso me enamore de ti, por eso estoy contigo porque eres diferente, lo supe cuando te vi hace 4 años ya, lo supe desde que hable contigo y comencé a sentir como mi corazón latía como imbécil por ti, La gente va a hablar porque están celosos, de ti pero ¿Los puedes culpar de que lata de esa manera? Tengo a la novia más hermosa del universo, es normal su reacción. (sonríe) las chicas dirán todas las mentiras del mundo porque es de lo que viven, de cómo sus lenguas trabajan para dar chismes, y trataran de meterme en sus camas, pero a mí no me importara porque yo solo pertenezco a tu cama, ero ¿sabes qué? Me importa una mierda lo que digan de mi porque yo sé quién soy, y esa era la Santana de antes, la de ahora es diferente y todo gracias a ti mi amor.

Quinn comenzó a besar a Santana con amor, haciendo que la latina profundice mas el beso.

S: Sabes que no soy tan mala, tú me cambiaste para bien y es aquí donde me quiero quedar.

Quinn no soporto más y se sentó a horcadas en la chica para poder besar aquellos labios que tanto amaba. Saboreo aquel sabor que era tan familiar, pero tan desconocido al mismo tiempo. Dejo que sus labios le transmitieran a Santana todo lo que sentía.

Desde lejos estaban Bree, Puck y Rachel mirando como las chicas se besaban.

Br: Vez te dije que mi hermana no es tan mala (sonríe)

P: Eso yo lo se.

R: Yo también (sonríe)

Br: Y Quinn también lo sabe y eso es lo que debe importar, no lo que digamos nosotros.

R: Si, si si lo que tu digas, ahora dejemos a las tórtolas (se ríe y se van)

**_Waooooooo creii que nunca lo iba a terminar xD, bueno hasta aqui este One-shoot, esta es mi forma de pedirles excusa por no actualizar ninguna de las historias asi que espero que les guste, cuidense mucho besooos._**


End file.
